


Me Plus You

by ThatDudeNoah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, First Kiss, Football Player Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Homecoming, Kinda, M/M, Tutor Castiel (Supernatural), Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDudeNoah/pseuds/ThatDudeNoah
Summary: Castiel thought it would be a disaster tutoring Dean Winchester. But it went better than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Me Plus You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakir/gifts).



> This is a gift for Bakir! Happy Valentine’s Day to my Supernatural Fam

Castiel’s foot bounced in anticipation as he waited for Dean Winchester to meet him in the library.

It was Castiel’s dad who had convinced him to become a tutor.  _ It’ll look great on your college resume _ , he said. But Castiel has been sitting alone in the library for half an hour now, only a book and the librarian to keep him company, and he’s beginning to regret his decision.

Another fifteen minutes pass, and just as Castiel is about to call it a day and head home, the doors open and Dean Winchester comes running in, out of breath. He leans against the table Castiel is sitting at and smiles. “Novak?” he asks.

Castiel resists the urge to roll his eyes. The minute he was told that he was to tutor Dean Winchester, football-obsessed jock, he knew it would be a disaster. The guy was probably forced to sign up for this, and Castiel doubted that there would even be a difference in Dean’s grades. He consistently got Ds, but he was the school’s star quarterback, so it didn’t matter what grades he got as long as he kept winning games.

When Castiel nods, Dean pulls out a chair, flips it around and sits down, resting his arms on the back of it. “Sorry I’m late,” he apologizes, not sounding sorry in the slightest, “the coach wanted to see me and—”

“It’s fine,” Castiel interrupts. “We have fifteen minutes left, so just don’t waste any more time, okay? Pull out your math homework and we can start there.”

“Right down to business, I can respect that.” Dean sets his backpack on the table and rummages through the mess inside it, trying to find the homework. When he pulls it out, it’s crumpled and dirty, smelling vaguely of weed. 

Castiel sighs and looks over it. It all looked pretty easy, or at the very least easy to explain. “This should be pretty simple,” Castiel begins, but he stops himself when he looks over at Dean.

Dean is looking down at his phone, probably typing out a text to one of his football buddies or one of the girls that practically crawl around him. 

Castiel shakes his head. He shouldn’t be surprised. He really shouldn’t. It’s clear Dean has never cared about his grades and has never cared about kids like Castiel. Christ, he was forty-five minutes late, of course he didn’t care. Of course he wouldn’t just start paying attention. He’s just the stereotypical dumb jock who only knows how to play sports and be hot. He’s just wasting his and Castiel’s time. “Winchester,” he says flatly, and Dean’s head snaps up from his phone.

“Shoot, yeah, right. Sorry.” Dean tucks his phone into his pockets. “What were you saying?”

“You can leave if you want, Winchester,” Castiel tells him. “If you’re not going to show up on time and pay attention, then just leave. I still get my credits.”

Dean runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. “Fine. Today’s session is basically over anyway.” Dean takes his homework back and shoves it into his backpack, not even bothering to put it into some kind of folder.

“You have a test in pre-calc next week, Winchester,” Castiel reminds him. He had looked at the course schedule before Dean had arrived, wanting to make sure he was as prepared as possible to be a tutor. “We have three more sessions until then. If you want to do well on the test, I do recommend actually trying.”

Dean slings his bag over his shoulder and gives a short, stiff nod. 

“I’ll see you on Thursday,” Castiel says as Dean walks away. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

“I failed,” Dean says as he sits across the table from Castiel, dropping his bag beside him. “Again. You’re supposed to help me  _ not _ fail.”

Castiel looks at his watch then back at Dean. “Only ten minutes late,” he says. “I’d say that’s pretty good.”

Dean slams his test on the table, clearly angry. And sure enough, there’s a large F at the top of it. “I did everything you told me to do, and I failed. Coach told me that I have to get my grades up if I wanted to play, but they’re not up.”

Castiel sighs. “Good grades don’t happen instantly, Winchester,” he says. “You barely pay attention when I’m trying to help you with your homework, and you’re always late. Yeah, you’re making progress, but you’re going to have to work a hell of a lot harder if you want to get your grades anywhere above a D+ or C-.”

Dean’s jaw tightens, but he doesn’t respond.

Castiel doesn’t say anything, either, he just watches Dean. He can’t deny the fact that Dean is a good looking guy. He’s hot. Any person would admit that. And while it’s been a pain in the ass to tutor Dean for the past few days, Castiel has to admit that it’s not the worst experience he’s had. He gets to spend nearly an hour next to an objectively hot guy a few days out of the week, and that’s a win in Castiel’s book.

“When’s the next test?” Dean grumbles.

Castiel lifts his glasses up to rub at his eyes, reminding himself that he’s not here to admire Dean’s beauty. “I think there’s a quiz next Wednesday,” Castiel says, remembering the schedule off of the top of his head.

Dean nods. “Okay.” 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Dean gets a D- on the quiz.

He seems happy with the grade, so Castiel is happy for him.

While it’s clear that Dean doesn’t feel the need to get perfect grades, it’s also clear that maybe he wants to make some improvement. Maybe he’s only doing it for football, but maybe he wants to actually do something for himself. 

And that makes Castiel happy.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Dean and Castiel are sitting in Dean’s room on a Saturday for tutoring. They’ve been going at it for nearly an hour, both boys sitting on the floor with papers around them.

Dean leans back, letting his backrest against his bed. “Let’s just take a break, Novak,” he pleads.

Castiel sighs. Normally, he’s all for pushing Dean and making him keep going, but today he’s just as exhausted as him. “Fine. I should probably head home anyway.”

“Woah, woah, I never said anything ‘bout leaving,” Dean quickly stops him. “Just a break from the calculus.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “Well, what are we gonna do if we’re not finishing your homework?”

Dean laughs. “Jesus, man, do you know how to do anything other than schoolwork?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. 

“Let’s do twenty questions, get to know each other some more,” he proposes. “You’ve been my tutor for, what, a month? But I know nothin’ about you.”

Castiel thinks about saying no. He thinks about just packing his bag and saying he should go home. But for some reason, he can’t. Maybe it’s the light smile dancing on Dean’s lips, or maybe it’s something else, but Castiel feels as if he has to stay. “Fine,” he agrees.

Dean’s grin widens. “Fantastic. I’ll go first, then. You got any siblings?”

Castiel huffs a laugh. “Yeah, way too many. Four older brothers and a little sister.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “Damn. I’ve just got the one kid brother, and even he’s a handful.”

He shrugs. “Eh. The three oldest are dicks, but they’re outta the house now. Only have to deal with them around holidays.”

“Alright, now it’s your turn to ask a question.”

“Fine. What’s your favorite color?”

Dean groans. “C’mon, Novak, that’s boring. I know you got better questions in that big brain of yours.”

Castiel can’t help but smile at that. “Didn’t know you had such high standards for the game, Winchester,” he jokes. Dean smiles, too, and Castiel decides he definitely likes that. “Why did you start playing football?” he decides to ask.

“My dad. He played up until college, expects me to do the same. Always threw the ball around with me when I was younger. What about you? You play any sports?”

Castiel shakes his head and laughs. “Definitely not. I played volleyball when I was younger, though. Was actually pretty good at it. But once you get older, kids get more judgemental. I was called more than a few names, and eventually, I just stopped. It was easier that way.” He shrugs and takes his glasses off, cleaning them with his shirt. They’re not dirty, he just wants an excuse to not look at Dean. He always gets a few looks of pity after he tells that story, and he’d rather not have Dean pity him. 

The two shoot questions back and forth for a little while longer, and Castiel lets himself just enjoy it. It’s not hard, really. Dean’s a nice and funny guy, and Castiel finds himself loving the way Dean laughs. It’s easy talking to Dean, easier than Castiel had thought it would be. It’s probably a mix of his natural good looks and charm as well as his kind personality that makes it seem so natural to talk to him. 

“What’s up with the weird name, anyway?” Dean asks. “ _ Castiel _ .”

He shrugs. “Parents are really religious. Named us all after some biblical stuff. My four older brothers are all named after the archangels.”

Dean laughs. “Hold up, so you got a brother named fucking  _ Lucifer _ ?”

“Yeah. Makes my name seem normal.” Castiel chuckles along with Dean.

“Damn.” Dean shakes his head. “You ever go by a nickname? ‘Cause that’s a hell of a mouthful.”

“Not really. I mean, a few people have called me different things, but there’s never really been anything that stuck. And I’m fine with that, really.” Castiel readjusts his glasses on his nose. “Alright, my turn. Have you ever—”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean interrupts, laughing. “C’mon, that doesn’t count as my question. I was just making friendly conversation!”

Castiel smiles and sighs. “Fine.”

Dean grins in his victory. “You ever had a girlfriend?” he asks.

“Once, I guess. It was back in middle school, though, so it didn’t really count. You know Meg?”

“Masters?”

“Yeah,” he confirms. “Well, we kinda dated in eighth grade.” Castiel waits for a second, debating what he should say next. If he should move on and ask his question or not. He decides not to. “That was before I, uh, came out. As gay.”

Dean nods his head slowly. He doesn’t seem too judgmental about it, doesn’t look like he wants to beat Castiel up and throw him out of his house. A moment passes before he says anything. “So have you had a boyfriend?”

“Um. Yeah. Just one,” Castiel answers. Normally, people are much more judging about his sexuality. Especially those macho masculine jocks who think making eye contact with someone of the same sex is gay. Castiel lets a thought pass his mind that maybe Dean is queer, too. Castiel wouldn’t want to  _ date _ him, of course. It’s not like he has a crush on Dean. But it’s not like it would hurt to know whether or not he actually had a shot with a guy like Dean. Castiel lets the thought pass though, knowing that it’s just his imagination acting up. “Wh-What about you?” he asks, stumbling over his words. “You ever actually date a girl? Like, long term?” 

Dean shrugs, clearly not aware of the mini-crisis Castiel is going through. “I’ve had my fair share of women,” he says.

_ What about men? _ Castiel’s brain asks, desperately wanting to know the answer. But he knows it’s just a silly fantasy.

“I’ve had a few long-ish girlfriends,” Dean continues, “but currently, nah.”

Castiel nods and looks down at his watch, trying to distract himself. “Shit,” he mutters. “I actually have to leave. I’m supposed to drive my sister home from her gymnastics practice.”

“Well, it’s been fun,” Dean tells him, groaning as he stands up and stretches. “Sammy’s probably gonna get home soon, too.”

Castiel begins putting stuff back into his backpack and Dean does the same. Castiel smiles a little when he sees Dean pull a folder out of a clean bag. “So I’ll see you Monday, then?” Castiel asks as he puts on his backpack.

Dean bites his lip and looks down, and wow that’s more attractive than it should be. “Actually, I can’t do Monday,” he admits. “I know I said I wouldn’t flake on any more sessions, but football is getting more serious, and—”

“It’s fine, Winchester,” he interrupts. “Really. You’ve worked hard. You got a C+ on your last assignment. I think you’ll be fine.” Castiel turns to leave then, knowing there’s not much left to say.

Dean smiles. “Thanks, Cas.”

That makes him pause. “ _ Cas _ ?” he asks, turning back around.

He nods his head and smiles. “Figured you deserved some type of nickname.”

The corners of Castiel’s mouth tilt up slightly, and he looks down at his feet so Dean doesn’t see the blush slowly spreading on his cheeks. “Alright then, Winchester. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

Castiel sits in the library for seventy-five minutes before he accepts the fact that Dean isn’t coming.

Castiel doesn’t get it. Dean’s been doing so well. He was showing up on time, was getting good test scores—he seemed like he was starting to enjoy his time with Castiel. Dean would smile and call him Cas even after Castiel insisted it wasn’t his name. He would ask about Castiel’s brothers and sister and personal life and offer up details about his own family. He opened up about his mother’s passing, his father’s drinking and constant absence. In turn, Castiel told him about his own screwed up family, and all the shortcomings of his older siblings.

Castiel was getting too attached. Dean was now getting consistent C+, often getting Bs, too. He didn’t need Castiel any more, so he probably just left.

Castiel packs his bag and says goodbye to the librarian, making his way down the hall. He goes out to the school parking lot where his car is, expecting the parking lot to be empty, but instead he sees Dean there, a joint in his mouth.

Castiel sighs. Of course. He plans to just ignore him and walk to his car, pretending he’s not there or pretending that he doesn’t see him. Against his own will, though, he stops right in front of Dean, glaring. “The hell, Winchester?” he practically hisses.

Dean practically flinches when he looks at Cas. Then, he looks down and rubs at the back of his neck as if he were embarrassed. “Sorry,” he grumbles, exhaling smoke. God, Castiel hates the smell of weed. “Didn’t think you’d find me.”

Castiel shakes his head and rubs his eyes under his glasses. “I was waiting for over an hour,” he says. “The least you could’ve done was texted.”

He shrugs. “Didn’t have a good reason for not coming.

“So then what’s your bad reason?” Castiel challenges. “Why did you waste my time?”

Dean looks up at the sky, still avoiding Castiel’s eyes. He puts the joint back in his mouth and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of crumpled up paper, handing it to Castiel. “Thought you’d be mad ‘bout this,” he explains.

Castiel takes the paper and unfolds it. It’s Dean’s latest precalculus test, a red F at the top. He stares at it for a moment.

“I got two questions right,” Dean says. “ _ Two _ .”

“I’m more mad that you didn’t show up,” Castiel tells him. “I couldn’t care less about what you get on your test! Yeah, it sucks that you failed, but that happens. I could help you if you actually came to the session instead of hiding in the parking lot and smoking by yourself.”

“Benny and the other guys were here earlier.”

“That doesn’t change anything, Winchester.”

Dean takes another hit. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Castiel sighs. For some reason, he can’t stay mad. Dean seems genuinely sorry, and that’s not a thing that happens a lot. “It’s fine. Just come to my house tomorrow, and bring this test.” He hands the paperback to Dean. “I promise I’ll help you, okay?” 

Dean takes the paper and nods.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Sure enough, after Dean’s next test, he hands Castiel a paper with an A+ circled at the top.

“100%,” he announces proudly.

Castiel smiles. “That’s great, Dean. Really.”

He shrugs. “It’s all ‘cause of you, Cas. Thank you.”

Cas looks down, hiding his blush.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“You ever been to a football game?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head and looks up from Dean’s textbook. “Not recently. I went to the homecoming game freshman year, but none since then.”

Dean smiles. “You should come tomorrow.”

“While I respect the sport, Dean, I’m not sure that’s the best idea. I don’t really fit in with the crowd there.”

“Aw, c’mon, Cas! It’ll be fun. You can watch me do my thing.”

Cas shakes his head and chuckles. “I’m sure you’re great.”

Dean takes a seat beside Castiel on his bed. “Please?” he whines. “Tomorrow’s a big game, man. There’s gonna be a lot of recruiters there. It’d be nice if you were there, too.”

Cas sighs. He and Dean had been getting a lot closer, sometimes even hanging out outside of their tutoring sessions. Dean would drive Castiel off-campus during lunch to what he declared was the best burger joint in town and Castiel would drive Dean after school to the local arcade. And, fuck, maybe Cas was beginning to have a little bit of a crush on him. Maybe he would spend a little bit longer staring at Dean’s freckles, his green eyes, his fantastic lips. Maybe he got butterflies when Dean laughed and smiled. Maybe Castiel had a sweet spot for him. 

“If you come, maybe you can convince Anna to come, too. Then her and Sammy can hang out. They’re both freshman, so it could be fun.”

Cas sighs. “Fine,” he agrees. “But I can’t promise I’ll enjoy it.”

Dean grins wide, and Castiel does, too.

<><><><><><><><><><>

If Castiel was being honest, he had no idea what was happening in the game. He knew that they were up, the scoreboard proudly announcing  _ 21 - 7 _ , but he didn’t know much else about how the game was going.

And it’s not from a lack of knowledge. While Cas doesn’t know a lot about football, he’s sure that he’d be able to figure out what was happening if he paid attention. But for most of the game, he was switching from watching Sam and Anna together beside him and watching Dean, and Dean only, on the field. 

Cas had known that Dean was good, but he didn’t know that Dean was  _ that _ good. He had one hell of an arm and he was really smart about the passes he made, too. He knew where to throw, how hard to throw, and when to do it. Castiel honestly admired it.

Right now, though, Dean isn’t on the field, so Cas isn’t paying much attention to the game.

“Hey, Castiel?” Sam asks beside him. The kid is super polite, more polite than anyone is Castiel’s family. And from what Cas knows, he’s a great kid. Dean praises him all the time, talking about how smart he is, how he’s going to be some big-time lawyer and do great things. Castiel doesn’t doubt that. “Can I ask you something?”

Castiel nods. “Sure, what is it?”

“Are you and my brother dating?”

Castiel is immediately taken aback by the question. “Wh-What?” he asks. Was it clear that Cas liked Dean that much? 

Anna giggles. “See, I told you,” she tells Sam. “They’re definitely boyfriends.”

“Why would I be dating Dean?” Castiel says, trying to regain his composure.

Anna shrugs. “You two spend a lot of time together,” she says.

“Dean spends a lot of time with his football teammates, too,” Cas points out. “And I spend a lot of time with Meg.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but Dean talks about you. A  _ lot. _ He talks about you like he talked about his girlfriend freshman year.”

Castiel blushes. “Does, uh—Does your brother like guys?” he questions hesitantly. The question had crossed his mind more than one time, but he had never actually thought of it as a possibility.

“ _ Really _ ?” Sam asks. “Yeah, he does. He’s bisexual.” Sam snorts as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cas pushes his glasses up his nose and tries not to smile. 

Dean likes dudes.

Maybe Dean likes him.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Castiel and Dean are back in the library for tutoring, though Dean doesn’t really need it anymore. He easily gets at least Bs on all of his assignments, and he understands all of the concepts.

It’s not like Cas is complaining, though.

More often than not, the two end up playing games and asking each other questions rather than doing work. They tend to be the last ones in the library, so the librarian rarely cares how loud they get.

“Alright, would you rather travel 20 years into the future every time you fart, or teleport to a different place on earth every time you sneeze?” 

Castiel laughs. “What kind of question is that?”

“A good one! Now, c’mon, answer.”

He sighs dramatically. “Fine. I’d rather time travel every time I fart.”

Dean smiles. “You would fart yourself to the fucking apocalypse, man.”

“I have really bad allergies, get off my back!” Cas shoots back, laughing even more. “Okay, okay, would you rather… Would you rather be able to fly as fast as you can walk, or be able to become invisible, but only when you’re naked?”

“Aw, c’mon, Cas, you’re gonna make me sound like a perv,” Dean complains.

“You gotta answer!”

“You know which one!”

“Do I?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “The invisible one, you dick.”

“Perv,” Cas teases.

“Oh, shut up.” Dean grins and licks his lips. He runs a hand through his hair and looks down, and Castiel notices a small blush on his cheeks. “Hey, uh, I was wondering… would you wanna hang out sometime?”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrow together. “Hang out? Dean, we  _ are _ hanging—” He stops himself and looks at how nervous Dean is. Oh.  _ Oh _ . Does he mean… “Dean, are you asking me out?”

Dean smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Castiel laughs. God, Sam was right. “Yes, Dean. I’ll go on a date with you.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

It’s easy, being with Dean. It’s easy to talk around him, to laugh around him, to smile around him. It’s easy to enjoy life around him.

Castiel and Dean end up going mini-golfing for their first official date. Neither of them are that good, honestly, but it makes for good entertainment and jokes. When it starts raining, neither of them go inside to the gift shop like most people, both content standing in the rain and soaking their clothes. “We got the whole place to ourselves now,” Dean had told Cas.

Eventually, though, an announcement is made over the speakers that everybody must get off the mini-golf course. The storm was beginning to get bad and lighting was nearby.

They go inside the gift shop to return their golf clubs and balls. The lady running the desk asks if Cas and Dean are brothers, causing both of them to erupt in laughter. 

“Hey, how much is this?” Dean asks the lady a few minutes later, holding up a plush doll. It’s a small man dressed as a knight, but his head is a golf ball. 

“You idiot,” Cas says, laughing.

“Three dollars,” she says. 

Dean grins widely and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. That, too, is soaked, but the money inside is more or less dry. He pulls out three dollars and hands it to the lady at the desk, then hands the doll to Castiel. “For you, my dear.”

Castiel’s cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling, but he takes the doll gladly. “Thank you, my dear.”

Dean takes a few steps closer, invading Cas’ personal space. He’s grinning widely, and Castiel no longer feels bad about admiring his beauty. And, yes, Dean is hot, but he’s so much more than that too. He’s funny and kind and smarter than even he realizes.

Dean’s tongue runs over his lips as he stares back at Cas. A drop of water runs from his hair down his cheek, and Castiel watches it, his breath hitching and heart racing. Then Dean leans over to Castiel’s ear. “Can I kiss you?” he asks quietly.

Cas nods. Dean carefully removes Castiel’s glasses, then leans down to let their lips touch.

Castiel had thought about this happening before. It was a thought that stayed deep in the back of his head, barely even there. But this—this is better than those fantasies. So much better.

“Um, excuse me?”

Dean and Cas pull away slightly, both smiling widely.

“Excuse me,” the lady behind the desk repeats. Castiel looks at her, but Dean’s gaze remains on Cas. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Castiel laughs. He fucking laughs. He feels fantastic, on top of the world. He’s freezing and dripping wet, and some lady is looking at him with deep disgust behind her eyes, but he feels amazing.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Castiel takes a deep breath, trying to ignore how much he’s shaking.

“Hey, you know he’ll say yes,” Anna reminds him. “He’s your boyfriend, he won’t say no to homecoming.”

“Plus,” Gabriel adds, “you’re bringing him a pie. No one can turn down pie.”

Cas and his two favorite siblings are standing outside the locker rooms, waiting for Dean to come out from practice. Homecoming is next week, and even though Cas can assume Dean isn’t going with someone else, he still wants to ask.

Gabe and Anna stand in front of Castiel, holding a poster that says ‘ _ You occu-pie all my thoughts. Homecoming?’  _ Behind them stands Cas, holding a slice of apple pie that Anna made. She had made it for Dean before and he had fallen in love with it.

“I know, I’m just worried he’ll think it’s dumb,” Cas explains.

Anna rolls her eyes and is about to respond, but then the door to the locker room opens. 

They all sigh when Benny is the one that comes out.

Benny puts a hand over his heart. “Why, I’d be honored,” he says. 

Castiel rolls his eyes. He’s spent some time with Benny and the other football players since he and Dean started dating, and he’s not at all surprised by Benny’s response. “Do you know when Dean’s coming out?” he asks, no amusement in his voice.

Benny shrugs. “Dunno. I’m sure he’ll say yes though, brother. He seems real into ya.”

Cas ducks his head and blushes. “Thanks, Benny.”

A few more guys come out of the locker room, but Dean is yet to be seen. None of the other football guys leave though, instead deciding to form a path from the locker room to Castiel and his siblings for Dean to follow. They all want to see his reaction.

Castiel keeps fidgeting with his glasses, not even daring to look at the door anymore. The longer he waits, the more anxious he gets.

Finally, the door opens and the other football players start cheering. Castiel can hear a faint  _ what the fuck _ behind the noise, and then he knows Dean is out.

Cas takes a deep breath and looks at him. He can see the realization on Dean’s face as he smiles. “Dean,” Cas says, “will you go to homecoming with me?”

Dean grins widely but doesn’t answer. Instead, he takes a few more steps towards Cas and cups his face over the poster, kissing him deeply. The players start cheering even louder, making Cas blush. Dean pulls away and rests his forehead against Castiel’s, laughing. “Of course I will.”

Cas smiles and holds up the piece of pie that was hidden by the sign. “I brought you this,” he says. Dean’s friends have begun to go their own ways, all talking to one another about the homecoming proposals. 

Dean’s eyes light up and he takes the plate. “Anna, you’re an angel.”

“Hey, what about me?” Gabriel whines, dropping his side of the poster. “Do I not get a kiss?”

“Shut it, Gabe.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

“What is it?”

“Just open it,” Dean encourages. “I promise it doesn’t bite.”

Castiel gives a small smile and opens the small bag Dean gave him. He’s not exactly sure what he expects, if he’s being honest. Maybe a rose or flower of some sort.

The first thing Cas pulls out is a card. There’s a large heart in the center with words around it. Castiel starts laughing as he reads it. “Dean, you realize this is a Valentine’s Day card, right?”

Dean laughs too. “It’s the only card we had laying around! It was either this or happy birthday. And it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, opening the card. Inside of it is some scrawled writing, clearly written by Dean. Cas smiles as he reads it aloud.

_ “As my tutor, you taught me how to do calculus. As my friend, you taught me how to crush Pac Man. As my boyfriend, you taught me how to be committed. Maybe you can teach me how to dance as my date to homecoming?” _

It was sweet. It really was. But Castiel couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.

“It was Sam’s idea, okay?” Dean defends himself, he’s grinning too. “I was gonna ask you to Homecoming, I just didn’t know how to do it. Not exactly a chick flick kinda guy, you know? So I wrote a stupid cheesy card.”

“I love it, Dean.” Cas leans over and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

“You gotta check the rest of the bag, Cas.” Dean is practically shaking with anticipation, watching Castiel’s face intently.

Inside the bag, there’s a small box. It looks like it could hold some fancy jewelry, but it seems too big for that. Maybe a pair of glasses? A watch? A pair of socks?

But none of those things are in the box. Instead, there are two bow ties; the one on top is green and the one below it is blue.

“They’re for homecoming,” Dean explains. “I was thinking that you could wear the green one and I could wear the blue one. It, uh, might not mean much to other people, but—”

Castiel cuts Dean off again by kissing him again, deeper this time. He holds Dean’s head close, hands tangled in his hair to ensure he doesn’t try to pull away. He pulls away but rests their foreheads together, feeling Dean’s breath against his face. “I love it.” 

Dean laughs under his breath. Castiel’s cheeks hurt from smiling, but he doesn’t care. He wouldn’t change any of it for the world.


End file.
